lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
Whoever just edited this needs to get his attitude corrected! ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game ''is a part of the line of Traveler's Tales`s LEGO Video Games. =Plot= The game follows the plot of the four films The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End ''and ''On Stranger Tides. =Levels= The hub where the characters congregate is Port Royal. There are five levels for each movie. While you are there you can buy all characters that are not unlocked in story mode. Curse of the Black Pearl Story: Jack arrives in Port Royal only to get British chasing after him so he hides in the blacksmith shop but Will Attacks him. When Jack gets imprisoned, The Black pearl attacks and takes Elizabeth so Will frees jack in exchange for him helping Will to get Elizabeth back. They get a crew in tortuga. Jack thinks he can pursuade the captain barbossa to give him the Black Pearl in exchange for Will because Will is the son of Bootstrap. Meanwhile Elizabeth learns from Barbossa that the crew of the Black Pearl is cursed cause they stole 882 pieces of Aztec Gold that was cursed by gods cause of Spanish Greed. She then sees the crew turn into skeletons or whatever under the moonlight and learns that the crew are always wanting but never satisfied. They have to return the gold with their blood on it. He thinks Elizabeth is the son of the Bootstrap, once part of the crew but betrayed the crew after he gave his peice of gold to his child. Barbossa needs Elizabeth's blood because Boostrap's blood is needed to break their curse. Jack and Will hop on the ship and take Elizibeth but Jack gets knocked out by Bo'sun. Barbossa learns that Will is Bootstrap's child and attcks Motley crew's ship and takes the Aztec gold (it's a good thing Jack is back). He then blows up the ship and knocks out Will. He makes Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank. Jack see's Norrington's ship and convinces Norrington to attack the Pearl at Isla de Muerta. Norrington reluctantly aggrees and jack & elizabeth rescue will, defeat barbossa, and Jack escapes from the port and goes with the new Black Pearl crew. Port Royal Summary : Will battles Jack in Blacksmith shop, then helps Jack escape to save Elizabeth. Chacaters: Mr. Brown, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow Setting: Port Royal Boss: Jack Sparrow Enemies: Port Royal Guards Chapter 2: Tortuga Summary: Jack Sparrow & Will gather crew at Tortuga Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will, Mr. Gibbs, Marty, Anamaria, Cotton Enemies: None Setting: Tortuga Chapter 3: The Black Pearl Attacks Summary: Jack and Will have jumped ship and saved Elizibeth but Jack doesnt escape so easy., The Black Pearl is in close pursuit with Jack as their prisoner. A battle ensues when the ships go to face each other for the medalion. Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Anameria, Cotton, Marty Enemies: Black Pearl Crew Setting: Aboard The Interceptor/ Black Pearl Boss: Monkey Chapter 4: Isla De Muerta Summary: After Jack convinces Jamie Goodytooshu to go to IDM, Jack and Lizzie go onto the island to find and rescue Will from the clutches of the crew of the Black Pearl and defeat Barbossa Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann(Red Coat) Enemies: Black Pearl Crew Setting: Isla De Muerta Boss: Barbossa Dead Man's Chest Will is lookin for Lizzie who is lost somewhere when he finds Jack's ship (The Black Pearl) stranded on an Island. He goes lookin for him because he will be able to help find Lizzie. At the same time some dudes who where previously skeletons try to "salvage" the Black Pearl. Will walks into a trap set by the natives who want to eat Jack the God. They put him in a skeleton ball and hang the ball on a cliffside. Josh from the previous movie works with Will to find Jack and escape (Jack escapes anyway as a fruit basket shishkabob). Jack, Will and Josh escape to the ship along with the surviving crew before the natives catch them. Jack tells Will he will help find Lizzie if Will finds a key which belongs to a chest owned by Davy Jones. They head to Tia Dalma's(an obeah preistess) shack in a bayou swamp river where she tells them of the Flying Dutchman's(Jones's ship)location and that Jones hated his life ferrying the dead so he locked his heart in a chest. They go to a stormy archipilago where Jack forces Will aboard a wrecked ship he thinks is the Dutchman. However this is a ship that was wrecked by the Kraken(Jones's leviathan) and Chapter 1: Isla De Pelegostos Summary: When Will and Elizabeth are placed under arrest by Lord Cutler Beckett, he offers them clemency if Will brings him Jack's compass. Taking this opportunity Will searches for Jack in Tortuga and eventually finds the Black Pearl on the Isla De Pelegostos. Will gets there and is attacked by its Cannibal inhabitants and locked up with the other crew members by order of Chief Jack Sparrow! He learns from Gibbs that the Pelegostos think that Jack is a god in human form and are going to eat him. They escape from their prison and go to save Jack. Characters: Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack Sparrow(Chief) Chapter 2: The Flying Dutchman Summary: After learning from the voodoo priestess Tia Dalma the location of the Flying Dutchman and that a heart is in the chest of Davy Jones because he hated life, Will sails there and goes onto the ghostly ship. Little does he know that he is about to Run into BS and going to get the key fto the chest from Jones Characters: Will Turner, Boostrap Bill Setting: The Flying Dutchman Chapter 3: Duel for the Key Summary: After finding the chest Jack and Will work together to try and keep the key from Norrington who wants to use it for his own gain. Characters in part 1: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Elesabeth (Trader),Norrington (Disgraced) Characters in part 2: Will Turner, Norrinton (Disgraced) Boss: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat) Chapter 4: The Kraken Summary: As the crew of the make its escape Davy Jones summons the Kraken to drag Jack and the Black Pearl into the depths of the sea Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann (Trader), Cotton,Joshame Gibbs,Marty Boss: Look at the name of the level At World's End Chapter 1: Singapore Summary: Barbossa and Elizabeth go to the bath house of Signapore crime lord Sao Feng to arrange a deal to get the charts that leads to Davy Jones' locker, and a ship to take them there. But the deal goes awry. Characters in part 1: Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann (Pirate) Characters in part 2: Hector Barbossa, Sao Fang, Tia Dalma, Tatoe pirate, Tai Huang Setting:Singapore Chapter 2: Norington's Death Summary: As Sao Feng speaks to Elizabeth in his quarters the Flying Dutchman catches up to the Empress and attacks, killing Sao Feng with a cannonball. He makes her captain and she leads the counter attack against Davy Jones' men. Characters: Capitain Elizabeth Swann ( Robes), James Norington, Mulroy Setting: Aboard The Flying Dutchman Chapter 3: The Brethren Court Summary: Jack and the others must collect the nine pirate lords. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Capitan Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa Setting: The Brethren Court's meeting room Chapter 4: Calypso's Maelstrom Summary: Jack escapes from the brig of the Flying Dutchman and manages to grab the chest. Alongside Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill he battles the dreaded Davy Jones in a final battle. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner,Capitain Elizabeth Swann, Bootstrap Bill, Hector Barbossa Setting: The Flying Dutchman Boss: Davy Jones On Stranger Tides Chapter 1: London Escape Summary: Jack Sparrow is captured by the British and taken to London. There he speaks with King George. After that, Joshamee Gibbs Breaks in to help Jack escape. When their escape is over, Jack goes to a bar named The Captain's Daughter. Part 1 Characters: Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs Part 2 Characters: Jack Sparrow, Scrum Setting: London Boss: Angelica disguised as Jack Sparrow Chapter 2: Blackbeard's ship,The Queen Anne's Revenge Summary: Jack wakes up on The Queen Anne's Revenge where he tries to take over the ship so he can escape. Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Cook, Salaman Setting: Queen Anne's Revenge Note:Cook turns into Zombie Chapter 3: Mermaids Attack! Summary: Blackbeard sends Jack and the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge to capture a mermaid to help recover The Fountain of Youth,but the mermaids start to attack them! Characters: Jack Sparrow(Waistcoat), Angelica, Salaman Setting: White Cap Bay Note:Point light at Mermaids Chapter 5: Blackbeard at the fountin Summary: Jack and Barbossa go to The Fountain of Youth where their chalices are needed. When they arrive chaos breaks out. It is Blackbeard and the Queen Anne's Revenge's crew vs Barbossa and the British vs The Spaniard and the Spanish. Part 1 characters:Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Angelica Part 2 characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Private Barbossa Setting: The Fountain of Youth Boss: Blackbeard =Story Changes= A few changes are made to the plot for the game. Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. The Curse of the Black Pearl #Black Sam's Spit Scene is totally excluded #Barbossa doesnt go to Isla de Muerta w/ Lizzie #Will Doesnt rescue Lizzie from IDM #Lizzie and Josh rescue Jack from brig #They gather the crew in tortuga instead of on the docks. Dead Man's Chest #Touch of Destiny is totally excluded #Lizzie doesnt tie Jack to the mast & make out with him At World's End= #Sao Feng is nice. #Jack duels with jones after Will gets stabbed. On Stranger Tides #The Chalices level is totally excluded #the chalices are in the fountain room #Black Beard doesnt die from drink Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games